Beards on the Run 4 – The Cliff
Transcript band in the van, minus Sam. Driver guy is driving. Matt: Alright guys. This is it. Are you ready? Craig: Yeah. Let's do it. guys join hands, chanting: Thelma and Louise. Thelma and Louise. Thelma and Louise. Thelma and Louise. of van going over a cliff. Whoaaaaaa! wave their hands. Shot of a van in freefall off a cliff. Aaaaaaaaa!! Craig: I'm not ready! I'm not ready! Matt: We're coming for you! slapping his hands on his thighs: Slap, slap, slap my thigh, I'm driving off a cliff and I'm gonna die. bum eats something (a doughnut?). Shot of van falling. Van explodes. Waiter beard intro sleeping in the van. Wakes up suddenly. Oh, I just had a horrible dream. Matt: That wasn't a dream. You were in a coma. We rented a new van. I'm actually in quite a lot of pain. rubs his shoulder and winces. Craig: Oh no, not you too, Joyce. Jeff: It's Jeff. guy: I feel a lot better. Matt: I lost most of my arm. Matt's wrist, hand, and a tiny bit of his forearm protrude from his sleeve But they were able to save the hand. fives the driver guy. guy: Hey, up top! for an up top high five but Matt's hand can't reach it Matt: Don't worry. The doctor said it'll grow back. Craig: How could we have survived that? Matt: Maybe because it's WEDNESDAY! Jeff: Wednesday guy: EXPLOSIOOOOOOOOON! Woo hoo! Matt: Wednesday! Craig: But that's not even a thing. I think. Maybe. I'm not sure yet. In explosion news article construction begins on Bloodhound supercar. It will be powered by a Eurofighter TYPHOON JET ENGINE bolted above a hybrid ROCKET. The power unit combination should deliver a thrust in the order of 200 kilonewtons. Hey Matt, how fast are we going? who's driving now: Uhhhh... about five kilonewtons. Craig: What happened to that bum who was driving the van? Matt: Uh, he's in a driving-related coma. of driver guy asleep in front passenger seat. Craig: So are we going fast? Matt: I don't even know what a newton is, much less a kilonewton. Craig: You've never heard of Isaac Newton? Matt: Yeah, I've heard of him. I've got a couple of his albums. His early stuff is the best, though. Craig: You know who likes to go fast? Matt: Who? looking at the camera: Craig with a Wig. Matt: Interesting. Craig: I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to the beardlovers. Matt: What? Craig: The beardlovers. Matt: Ohhh. Craig: Yes, Craig with a Wig likes to go fast. of Craig with a Wig inside the van, with his face pressed up against the glass because he's wedged in with all the luggage and gear. Why did I agree to go on this trip? Craig with a Wig's head shifts with great difficulty, his theme song can be heard. It's Craigity Craig Craig with a Wig key With a Wig smiles Craig: I'd like to thank everyone for coming out to Lee's Summit and Fort Worth. Transition EXPLOSION. on screen: Lee's Summit, MO of band playing and people watching Explosion on screen: Forth Worth, TX of audience wooing Explosion Tonight we're playing at Super Happy Fun Land in Houston and tomorrow we're playing at Opening Bell Coffee in Dallas. Right, Matt? Matt: Everything you said was entirely factual. And I wasn't even paying attention. Hmm. I wonder what Sam's up to. Transition EXPLOSION. of Sam running down an empty road, running towards camera Sam: Ahh, what a beautiful day. Oh no! of stop sign Stop sign! What do I do? EXPLOSION! sign explodes Oh yeah!! I have one speed: Go!! (many dings) banging his necklace with his drumstick: Bang bang bang on the bling. Explosion Wednesday should be a thing. The necklace is gone. Maybe not. Recurring themes tour video, Driftless Pony Club, Explosion Wednesday, headlines, beardlovers, Craig with a Wig, wink Wink Wink submitted by http://youtube.com/Barbershop666. Guests Matt, Sam, Jeff, driver guy, audiences in Lee's Summit and Fort Worth